My 'Tsundere' Angel
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Minato, putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Tapi pertemuan keduanya adalah takdir yang sudah ditetapkan bahkan yang tak pernah mereka kira... MinaKushi Pairing, Bad Summary..


Terima kasih sebelumnya buat Readers sekalian yang udah ngasih review juga para silent readers, makasih ! Author seneng banget !

Nah ! Kali ini Author dapet ide gak jelas lagi dari si tuan 'otak' ini, semoga aja gak jadi abal-abal nih cerita #Ngarep #

Author akan mencoba memperbaiki cara penulisannya, tapi apabila masih ada kesalahan atau yang lainnya, jangan lupa kasih tau Author ya !

**~My 'Tsundere' Angel~**

By : Uzumaki Endou 0307

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto pastinya !

Pair : MinaKushi (I love Them XD !)

Rate : T

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, little bit of humor ?

Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typo(s) dan Miss Typo(s) yang gak mau diceraiin, Author masih amatiran (T_T), Alur gak jelas, EYD yang gak tau bener apa nggak, Dwl.

Don't Like ?...Hm …after I think about it, **Up to you ALL!**...

**Someone's POV**

Aku berlari sekuat tenaga.

Sudah hampir 30 menit aku berlari menghindari bahaya yang sedang mengejarku.

"MINATO-SAMA…!"

Ya, itulah namaku. Lengkapnya Minato Namikaze, 17 tahun.

Aku adalah putra tunggal keluarga Namikaze, sekaligus penerus Namikaze corp milik keluargaku.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School, dan entah mengapa aku jadi terkenal seperti ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa itu semua adalah awal dari penderitaanku.

Seperti hari ini, hampir seluruh siswi di sekolahku masih tetap berlarian mengejarku, walaupun aku sudah berlari mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya 200 hektar ini (?).

"KYAAAAAA!..."

Ya ampun, kenapa mereka masih mengejarku sih ?! Dasar tak berguna !

Sebenarnya dulu aku tidak menghindari mereka seperti ini, aku selalu merespon mereka ketika mereka meneriakkan namaku, tapi…

Kenapa lama-lama makin sadis saja sih fansku ini ?!

Mereka pernah mencuri handphoneku hanya untuk melihat apa saja yang aku lakukan dengan handphoneku itu.

Ada juga yang mencuri seragamku saat aku sedang ada pelajaran olahraga.

Bahkan ada yang mengancam membunuhku kalau aku tidak menerima ajakan kencan darinya.

MEREKA GILA !

Mulanya sebisa mungkin aku menghindari mereka, agar hal mengerikan itu tak terulang kembali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Tiba-tiba..

BRUUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang, untung aku bisa menahan beban tubuhku, jadi aku tidak terjatuh untuk 'mencium' lantai.

Kulihat orang yang kutabrak tadi, "I..Itai .." rintihnya.

"Ma..maaf!" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa Minato-kun" ujar orang itu.

"Be..benar tak apa, Midori ?" tanyaku lagi untuk memastikan.

Midori Namikaze, 16 tahun. Dia adalah saudara sepupuku yang adalah Ketua OSIS di Konoha High School ini. Dia gadis yang aneh menurutku (?)

Gadis bernama Midori itu tersenyum, lalu ia membereskan beberapa bukunya yang berserakan di sekitarnya. Aku membantunya berdiri.

"Hei! Kenapa Minato-sama bersamamu?!" teriak salah seorang fans sadisku tiba-tiba.

Midori terlihat diam sejenak, "Oh, aku akan menghukumnya karena dia berani keluar kelas saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing atau aku akan menghukum kalian juga." Ujar Midori sambil mengacungkan tinjunya.

"GYAAAA…..!" Semua fans sadisku langsung berhamburan, melarikan diri dari hukuman neraka sang Ketua OSIS.

"Te..terima kasih." Ucapku.

"Hmm, sama-sama. Tapi kau tetap kuhukum karena alasan tadi." Kata Midori sambil tersenyum manis.

Aku hanya sweatdrop melihatnya.

**Chapter 1 : **_**Lonely**_

.

.

.

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Suara derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema di sepanjang koridor.

Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik melangkah dengan gontainya sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Aduh.. capeknya.." keluhnya.

Bagaimana tidak? Tadi dia kena hukuman lari keliling sekolah sebanyak 50 kali oleh sepupunya sendiri (Si Midori), lalu ada ulangan mendadak, sebenarnya bukan masalah baginya, tapi ia kewalahan menghadapi semua temannya yang berusaha meminta jawaban darinya dengan cara yang amat sangat gila(?). Setelah itu ia harus naik turun tangga untuk membantu Midori membawakan segala berkas keperluan OSIS.

Poor you, Minato..

"HOI! MINATO !" teriak seseorang yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Minato berdiri.

Minato pun menoleh, "HI..HIRUMAAA!"

laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik itu berteriak (sangat) kencang saat melihat Hiruma jadi-jadian (?) berlari sambil membawa senapan AK-47 khas miliknya itu (Author gak salah nyebutin nama senapannya kan ? XD)

"A..ada apa ?" tanya Minato dengan seganjil (?) keberaniannya saat Hiruma itu sampai di hadapannya.

"Kau mau kemana ?" tanya Hiruma itu.

Minato makin panik melihat iblis yang kabur (?) dari neraka itu ada di hadapannya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir deras dari keningnya.

"Hei, jangan panik begitu.. Ini aku." Ujar Hiruma itu dengan tingkah layaknya seorang perempuan.

" Si..Siapa kau ?" tanya Minato lagi.

"Aduh ! Ini aku Midori-chan ! " serunya sambil berpose ala SailorMoon (?)

Minato makin merinding melihat Hiruma jadi-jadian(?) itu berubah menjadi perempuan jadi-jadian (?)

"Hei beneran ! Aku ini Midori ! MIDORI NAMIKAZE !" Hiruma jadi-jadian yang mengaku sebagai sepupu Minato itu mulai kesal, dan dia memberikan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Iya iya, aku percaya. Aku Cuma membayangkan Hiruma yang ada di depanku itu sungguhan dan sedang kemasukan setan (perasaan, Hiruma itu juga setan, kok bisa dimasukin sesamanya ya? #ditembakin pake AK-47 sama Hiruma#), kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti itu ?" tanya Minato sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Oh, aku diajak Fugaku ke Akihabara, katanya ada sesuatu yang istimewa buat para _Otaku_, hehehe.." kata Midori sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Minato menepuk keningnya, 'kenapa aku lupa, dasar bodoh ! dia kan _Otaku _paling aneh di sekolah ini.' batin Minato sweatdrop.

"Kau mau ikut Minato ?" ajak Midori

"Tidak terima kasih, aku capek. Lebih baik kau cepat pergi saja." Ucap Minato dengan nada lemasnya.

"Oh, sayang sekali. Oh ya, tadi Ba-san dan Ji-san menelponku, mereka bilang saat liburan musim panas nanti mereka tidak bisa pulang karena ada pekerjaan mereka yang belum selesai, termasuk perusahaan di Amerika yang sedang bermasalah. Jadi mereka minta maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu di rumah selama liburan" Jelas Midori, "Kau tak apa kan ?"

"Aku takkan terkejut tentang hal itu, mereka memang tak sayang anak." Ujar Minato lalu pergi meninggalkan Midori yang tetap terdiam di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore, langit-langit yang dihiasi warna merah itu terlihat menenggelamkan sang mentari. Terlihat banyak sekali orang yang bergegas pulang. Namun ada seseorang yang malah sedang duduk santai di bangku taman kota. Rambut kuning jabriknya semakin berantakan saat ditiup angin yang lumayan kencang tapi menyejukkan.

"Huh, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan? Ini membosankan." Ucapnya.

Matanya terpaku pada seorang anak yang tengah berjalan pulang bersama ibunya. Minato hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tersenyum getir.

Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, merasakan semilir angin yang menenangkan hatinya.

Yah, memang Minato sedang merasa kesepian. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang sangat amat (baca : Super) besar itu hanya dengan para pelayannya, dan tidak mungkin Minato mau merepotkan mereka yang memang sudah kerepotan(?) dalam mengurus rumah sebesar itu.

Walaupun dia kaya raya, tetap saja, uang bukanlah segalanya, dan dia juga adalah manusia biasa, tentu ia merasa kesepian jika telah lama ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba….

BLAAR..

Terdengar suara ledakan yang menggema dari langit, tepat di atas kepala Minato

"A..apa itu ?!" Minato beranjak dari bangku taman itu dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Dia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat cahaya putih yang sangat menyilaukan dari langit.

Dan dari langit terlihat sesosok bayangan misterius.

OWARI… E..eh belum kok, maksudnya

**TBC**..

Holaa, jadi juga chap 1.. #teriak-teriak GaJe#

Ini fic Author buat waktu liburan sekolah, soalnya ada UN SMP, tapi baru bisa update sekarang hehehehe… XD

Gimana menurut readers ? masih ada kesalahan yang daku buat ? baik yang ringan atau yang fatal ?

Harap maklumi ya, Author beneran nggak berbakat bikin cerita, Cuma kalau ada tugas di sekolah aja, itu pun gak bagus juga.

Dan sekarang Author mau mengurangi kelemahan Author itu. Selain itu Author juga 'agak' lelet dalam mencerna maksud review dari readers, mungkin readers bisa bantu ? #dilempar sendal biar otaknya 'on' lagi#

Next in **My 'Tsundere' Angel** :

"Siapa kau ?!"/ "Aku Uzumaki Kushina !" / "Hah? Uzushio Heaven Night Kingdom ?"/ "Kau tahu, kau adalah gadis teraneh yang pernah ada !"/ "Kau nggak bisa membohongi perasaanmu sendiri, dasar duren- tte ba ne !"/ "Apa maksudmu? apa hubunganku dengan si pangeran dari Uzushio Heaven Morning Kingdom itu ?"…

Yap sekian dulu, tunggu chap 2-nya ya

Akhir kata ** REVIEW PLEASE ! **


End file.
